Runey Station, 87,5 FM!
by Lily Vivi Nekoyama
Summary: Yak, kita jumpa di Runey Station, station radio berisi songfic-songfic yang bisa direquest oleh reader! Curious or wanna hear/read your favorite song! just read and start the music now!


Lily-chan: Hai, Lily-chan is here, myaw! Tau fic ini, nggak? Ini fic oneshot lama, tapi sekarang fic ini dilanjutin jadi kayak stasiun radio itu, yang memuat songfic-songfic requestnya readers! Saya Lily Vivi Nekoyama, sebagai penyiarnya, dibantu Sapphire dan Maylene dari Pokemon sebagai partner!  
Maylene+Sapphire: Hai! Kami di sini sebagai partner Lily-chan, tugasnya ngucapin disclaimer!  
Lily-chan: Oke, langsung aja sebutin disclaimernya!  
Maylene: Lily-chan nggak punya Harvest Moon!  
Sapphire: Dia juga nggak punya lagu That Should Be Me. Itu punya JB.  
Lily-chan: Itu namanya takdir. Okee, mulai aja langsung yook! Let the music start! The first song, That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber, my idol truly!

**Note: Kalau font-nya_ italic_, artinya Gray lagi mengingat masa lalu. Atau bahasa Inggris.**

**

* * *

**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai menuju Inn sepulang bekerja, sambil menunduk untuk memperhatikan langkah kakiku. Cliff, sahabatku menyapaku di perjalananku pulang, tapi aku sedang tidak _mood_ menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, jadi kubalas dengan senyum lemah yang mengandung kesedihan. Dia hanya membalasku dengan tatapan penasaran dan bingung.

Sesampainya di Inn aku langsung mengganti bajuku dan duduk di tempat tidurku. Kuhidupkan radio lamaku yang sudah bobrok, mencari stasiun radio yang tengah memperdengarkan lagu.

"Ya, sesaat lagi kita akan mendengarkan lagu yang lagi jadi hits, _That Should Be Me, by Justin Bieber! And stay tune at Runey Station_, 87,5 FM!" kata penyiar radio itu.

_"Everybody's laughing in my mind_  
_ Rumors spreading about this other guy_  
_ Do you do what you did with me_  
_ Does he love you the way I can_  
_ Did you forget all the plans that you made with me_  
_ Cause baby I didn't..."_

Aku tersentak. Rasanya lagu ini benar-benar cocok dengan keadaanku sekarang. Yah, beginilah ceritanya. Persis lagu ini.

Kembali, aku teringat kekasihku yang paling kusayangi, Mary. Dulu dia dekat sekali denganku,tapi karena sebuah pertengkaran sepele dia menjauhiku.

_"Cukup, Gray! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" teriaknya._

_"Tapi, Mary, apa salahku? Aku cuma tidak sengaja membentak dia! Aku juga sudah minta maaf! Dia juga sudah memaafkan! Kau bukan Mary yang biasanya! Yang lembut dan kusayangi! Tidakkah kau mencintaiku, Mary? Biasanya dulu kau begitu memahamiku..." bantahku sedih sekaligus kecewa dan marah._

_"That should be me holding your hand..."_

Sebelum pertengkaran itu, kita sering pergi bersama-sama, bergandengan tangan.

_"That should be me making you laugh..."_

Ya. Seharusnya aku, yang membuatmu tertawa di saat kau sedih, seperti ketika kau membaca cerita yang teramat sangat sedih, dan tenggelam di dalamnya.

_"That should be me this is so sad_  
_ That should be me_  
_ That should be me..."_

Tetap kudengarkan lagu itu. Merasakan mataku memanas. Merasakan hatiku semakin nyeri.

_"That should be me feeling your kiss..."_

Memang, aku sudah pernah merasakan ciumanmu. Tapi setiap mengingat waktu itu, aku selalu ingin melakukannya lagi.

_Kami sedang berjalan-jalan bersama, di dekat Harvest Goddess Pond yang sepi. Mary mengajakku duduk di bawah pohon, tapi secara aku tidak sengaja aku tersandung dan hampir menimpa badannya. Muka kami begitu dekat. Mungkin jaraknya tidak sampai 5 senti. Mary menatap mataku, mukanya bersemu malu. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Kututup mataku, menghilangkan jarak di antara muka kami berdua, merasakan bibirnya yang lembut dan terasa seperti... blueberry! Dia mungkin masih belum sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia membalas ciumanku. Semuanya terasa begitu manis, tanpa ada lidah, hanya bibir yang bertautan. Satu menit kemudian, kami melepaskan mulut kami berdua, dan lekas mengambil nafas dengan terengah-engah. Mary tersenyum malu-malu sambil menyentuh lembut bibirnya._

_"Terima kasih... Gray." katanya._

_"Kembali." jawabku._

_"That should be me buying you gifts..."_

Ya. Seharusnya aku yang memberimu hadiah, bukan Jack, petani baru yang kata orang, pacarmu itu.

_"This is so wrong_  
_ I can't go on_  
_ 'Till you believe_  
_ That that should be me_  
_ That should be me."_

Rasanya hatiku semakin hancur, mendengar lagu ini. Tapi aku tetap mendengarkannya. Kurasakan ada air yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

_"You said you needed a little time from my mistakes_  
_ It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced_  
_ Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies_  
_ What you doin' to me_  
_ You're taking him where we used to go_  
_ Now if you're trying to break my heart_  
_ It's working cause you know..."_

Ya, aku mengingatnya. Kau pernah berkata akan menjauhiku dulu, karena kesalahan yang kulakukan. Tapi, di saat itu hatimu malah direbut oleh petani baru itu. Kau pergi bersama dengan Jack, dari sekedar hang out hingga kencan. Menggantikan posisiku. Mungkin kau pikir, aku tidak akan melihatmu, begitu, Mary? Aku sering sekali melihatmu berjalan di tempat kita biasa berkencan dulu. Aku bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya kenapa, sih, kamu begini? Untuk menghancurkan hatiku-kah?

_"That that should be me holding your hand_  
_ That should be me making you laugh_  
_ That should be me this is so sad_  
_ That should be me_  
_ That should be me_  
_ That should be me feeling your kiss_  
_ That should be me buying you gifts_  
_ This is so wrong I can't go on_  
_ 'Till you believe_  
_ That should be me..."_

Lagu itu terus mengalun, aku tetap mendengarkan sambil menggulung badanku, merasakan sesuatu hangat mengalir di pipiku.

_"I need to know should I fight for love_  
_ Or disarm_  
_ It's getting harder to shield_  
_ This pain is my heart_  
_Oooh..."_

Benar-benar bingung, itulah perasaaanku sekarang. Apakah aku harus mempertahankan perasaanku dan berjuang demi cinta, atau menyerah saja dan mengubur segala memori tentangmu dalam-dalam? Rasanya dua-duanya takkan sanggup kulakukan. Hatiku sudah semakin sakit, semakin hancur, seperti kayu yang dimakan rayap, seperti padi yang dimangsa hama, seperti karang lautan yang pecah gara-gara ombak.

_"That should be me holding your hand_  
_ That should be me making you laugh_  
_ That should be me this is so sad_  
_ That should be me_  
_ That should be me_

_That should be me feeling your kiss_  
_ That should be me buying you gifts_  
_ This is so wrong_  
_ I can't go on_  
_ 'Till you believe_  
_ That that should be me..."_

**TES...**

_"Holding your hand_  
_ That should be me..."_

**TES...**

Aku ingin sekali, menggenggam tanganmu lagi...

_"The one making you laugh_  
_That should be me..."_

**TES...**

...menjadi seorang yang bisa membuatmu tertawa bahagia...

_"That should be me_  
_ Giving you flowers..."_

**TES...**

...memberikan bunga-bunga indah padamu...

_"That should be me_  
_ Talking for hours..."_

**TES...**

...yang mengobrol berjam-jam sampai lupa waktu denganmu...

_"That should be me_  
_ That should be me _

_That should be me_  
_ Never should've let you go_  
_ I never should've let you go_  
_ That should be me_  
_ I never shoulda let you go_  
_ That should be me..."_

**TES...**_  
_

"I never shoulda let you go... Baby... Cause that should be me..."

* * *

Lily-chan: Oke, were you having fun, readers? Until we meet again!  
Maylene: Bye! Kami menunggu request readers semua!  
Sapphire: Next song, You belong with Me by Taylor Swift!


End file.
